The Lost Soul
by desshaje
Summary: Emily left Rosewood the day after graduation without a word to anyone. She returns four years later only to find a little girl on her porch in the pouring rain. What will Emily do to help this lost soul?
1. Chapter 1

I just moved back to Rosewood about three months ago. My friends don't know I'm back and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't care. I left the day after graduation not saying where I was going. they didn't even know what college I went to. I moved to Arizona and went to the University of Arizona. I been gone for four years. my mom doesn't even know that I came back. I never actually told her or my dad I was at. I wanted to get away, be myself without the fear that someone I love would judge me. I felt like something was missing so I came back to Rosewood but I didn't know what.

I walked out of my office building to the rain pouring down. I still haven't gotten use to the rain. I am used to the heat and light showers but this rain is something I have to learn again. I drive to my house about four miles away from my old house I grew up in. My parents still live there so I try my best to avoid that street. I pull into my drive way and I see someone sitting on my porch. I get out the car grabbing my brief case walking to my door.

"Excuse me." I said and the head looks up. it's a little girl and she is crying. well I believe she is crying if the sobs are any indication that she is. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" I asked. "Where is your mommy and daddy?" "She told me to give this to anyone who found me." she said handed me a note. it said, "_please take care of her. I cant do it anymore. don't send her back. I'm afraid of what might happen to her if she stays with me. keep her safe and give her the life she deserves." _

"Mommy not coming back for me is she?" the little girl asked looking up at me. she had brownish wavy hair with brown eyes that made you melt and she had tan caramel skin. she was shivering from the cold rain. I looked and she had a duffle bag. What mother could leave her child out in the cold rain like this. "Sweetie come inside with me." she nods her head and follows me inside the house. I put her up on one of the stools in the kitchen and take off my button down handing it to her. "Put this on to keep warm but take you wet shirt off." I pulled my tank top out of my skirt and pulled it down.

"what's your name?" I asked her. she looked up at me with the smallest look in her eyes. "Mommy called me Gabrielle." "that's a beautiful name. how old are you?" "Four." that answered made me more mad than I was. she's adorable and four. "Can I look what's in your bag?" "Yeah." I look inside the bag and there is all her clothes. at the very bottom is another note. _"If you are reading this you have Gabrielle Maria. she is four years old. I couldn't take care of her so please do. if she ever ask what happen to her real mother just tell her she was addicted to drugs and had bad thoughts in her mind. I don't want what happen to me happen to her. So please take care of that little girl. by the way she is Black and Mexican I know they ask for race now a days." _I know this was more of a letter for Gabrielle when she got older and started asking questions.

"are you hungry?" I asked her. she nodded her head and I looked in the fridge pulling out a juice box and the jelly. I made her a PB and J and gave her the juice box. for some reason deep down inside something told me to call child protective services on her. it was the right thing to do but she been through so much that I couldn't put her through that. I mean I can take care of her I have the means too. "Gabrielle, my name is Emily." I told her. "Did your mommy tell you why she left you?" "She said she couldn't keep me safe anymore. I didn't know what she mean. she said that whoever lived here could keep me safe. Can you keep me safe?" she asked with tear welling up in her eyes. "Yeah I can do that."

I watched her finish eating and I smiled. "How about you stay here with me?" I asked her. "Can i?" she asked. "Of course." "How long before I have to go?" she asked. "if its up to me never." she nodded her head and finished her juice. I was going to keep this little girl and give her the best life ever. she was a lost little soul and I think it was fate that she was here when I got home. I felt like there was something I needed her maybe she was it.

**A/N: just an idea I got at four in the morning. Please review whether you liked it or not. If you like it I will make the chapters longer. Please leave your thoughts. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabrielle, how about we go to the store and buy you something and come back here for dinner?" "Can we?" "Yeah." I grabbed my bag and she grabbed my hand. I put her in the back seat and first thing on my list to buy was a car seat. I drive to the Rosewood thrift store to get a car seat. "come on." I said picking her up and walking straight to the kids section. I grabbed a pink car seat and went to the front to pay for it. as I was walking out I seen Aria walk inside. I had my head inside the car so she didn't see me. I buckled Gabrielle into the car seat and drove off before Aria seen me.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"are you my new mommy?" I looked in the rear view mirror and seen tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to tell her. all I know was that I wanted those tears in her eyes to go away. I pulled into the mall parking lot and got out the car walking around to her side. I wipe the tears off her face and she looks at me. "What do you want?" I ask her. I will be honored to be this little girl mom if that what she wants but only if that's what she wants.

"I want you to be my mommy." I smile at her wiping her face dry. "Then I am your mommy." she smiled big at me as I picked her up out of her seat. "Does that mean I get to call you mommy?" "Yeah so let go buy you some clothes and something for you room." I told her and she started bouncing on my hip. first we walked into the children store. I needed to get her out of the clothes she had on. "can I help you with anything?" the clerk asked. "yes I am going to buy her some clothes but one of the outfits I want her to put on now." she nodded and we went and found her a pink dress with gray cotton leggings that go under it. I handed to the lady with my debt card. I went the changing room and put the outfit on her and then threw her old ones away.

we finish buying her clothes and pajamas then we went to buy her some shoes. we finally walked into the last store where we were going to buy her sheets. I already had a bed in my guess room that she could have but I wanted to make it more kiddy like for her. "Which one do you like?" I asked her. "This one." she said pointing to tinkerbell. "You like tinkerbell." "yeah she's the best." I smiled picking her up. "We well take the entire tinkerbell set." I said. the clerk nodded and handed me the bag after I paid for it.

I put everything in my car and drove back to the house. for a girl who was just abandoned by her mother she doesn't act like it. it was only five o'clock when we got home and I figured we could go ahead and put her room together than go to the grill and eat. I haven't really ate out since I moved back. It was pushing it but I had to get out and lived instead of hiding from my old life. "Mommy can I have another juice?" Gabrielle asked me and I nodded my head. "Lets get you a juice and then we are going to eat dinner." she nodded her head lifting her arms up for me to carry her. instead of going downstairs I walked into my room. "Sit on my bed while I change clothes okay." she nodded and I walked into my closet putting on jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of vans. I walked out picking her back up and go getting her juice.

"Can you carry me?" she asked when we pulled into the parking lot. "yeah come on." I said picking her up. she laid her head on my shoulder and played with my hair. "Two please." he took us to the table and I sat Gabrielle down. "Can I have your drink order?" "Yes I'll have a lemonade and she can have fruit punch." the waiter nodded walking away. "Gabby do you want chicken tenders and fries?" "I can have that?" she asked. "yeah you can." "My other mommy never let me have that." "Well I'm not her you can have almost anything you want." she smiled and nodded at me. the waiter came back with our drinks and I told him our orders. "I want the chicken sandwich with fries and she will have the chicken tenders and fries." he nodded once again and left. shortly he returned with our foods. during dinner Gabby told me about her other mom.

"she used to make me hind in the closet when her friends came over. I don't know why. they would yell then I would hear something break. I usually only ate rice because she said It was cheap." I looked at her and I had once question I was afraid to ask but needed to know. "Did anyone ever hit you or touch you somewhere you didn't like?" "no but this guy tried to hurt me and mommy seen him that's when she packed my stuff up and left me at your house. she said sorry and drove away." my heart broke when she said that. at least her mom had sense enough to stop it but leaving her the way she did wasn't the answer. "I want ever leave you I promise. And no one is ever going to hurt you again okay." she smiled and me and nodded her head. we finished dinner and I gave the waiter my card. he brought back my card and as we were getting up to leave I seen Hanna and Spencer walk in. Hanna looked over and I turned my head hoping she hadn't saw me.

"Gabby lets go." I said picking her up and walking out. Hanna kept looking back at me but never said anything. I am eventually going to have to tell them that I am back but I wasn't ready to answer the questions. we went home and Gabby was playing with her toys I just bought her. I called one of my friends at the office.

"Hey Mike I need you to do me a favor?"

"what would that be?"

"I need you to do an adoption for me." I explained the situation and he agreed.

"You should win her. its an open and shut case. her mother abandoned her and you want her."

"Thanks mike when do you think we can make this happen?"

"I can file the case in the morning and since she is so young they probably have it done by next week."

"Thank you oh and can I have tomorrow off?"

"yeah and Thursday too."

"That's Mike bye." I hung up the phone and went into the living room and playing Barbie's with Gabby. I took her hair down and picked her up. "Gabby let go take a bath and get ready for bed." I ran her a bath and took her into her room. "Which one do you want to wear?" "Tinkerbell mommy!" she yelled jumping up and down. I smiled and placed her in the bath tub. we washed her hair and bath her. I got the brush I bought her and brushed her hairs braiding it back. "I love you more than my other mommy." she said climbing into bed. "I'm glad you're my new mommy." she said grabbing her teddy bear. I smiled because even though I just met this little girl I already loved her too. "I love you too." I said kissing her forehead and leaving the room with the door cracked.

I went downstairs and opened up a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. 'I am a mother to a four year old little girl' I thought. that thought alone brought a smile to my face. I stared at her baby picture that was sitting in the bag alone with her birth certificate she look a lot like me as a baby. to anyone who seen us together would have thought that she was my daughter. If I get to her forever like I plan I will treat that little girl like she is the Queen. Treat her like the little princess she is. I pick up her birth certificate and smile.

Gabrielle Maria

6 lb 8 oz

May 16, 2008

there was no father name listed and her mother darken her name out. you can tell she did it a long time ago because the black ink was fading away. I went upstairs and climbed in bed falling asleep. I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I forgot for a second who until I woke up and saw the little girl sit down and her big chocolate eyes made me melt. "Hey mommy." "Hey come here." I said pulling her into a hug. "You want pancakes?" "Yes!" she yelled and I laughing. "Let me go to the bathroom and then we make pancakes." she laugh and ran downstairs. I walked downstairs and she was sitting on one of the stools. we made pancakes and started eating them when I heard the doorbell. "Stay here and eat." I told her walking to answer the door.

"Hey Mike." I said and he stepped inside bringing along a lady with him. "This is Cassie she is the social worker who got your case. I called in a special favor and she here to talk to you." I smiled and said hello. "Gabrielle is eating breakfast." I told them waking back into the dining room. "Gabrielle this is my friend Mike and his Friend Cassie." she looked down but said hey. "Cassie is going to help me get you." "She is?" Gabrielle looked up to Cassie who was just nodding her head. "We can talk in the living room. Gabby when you finish eating come in here with us okay." she nodded her head and we walked into the living room.

"Okay so Mike explained the situation to me and I know you will have her. she seems happy." "She is had these with her when I came home." I handed Cassie everything that Gabrielle had on her. "Her mother just didn't want her?" Cassie asked. "No. Gabrielle said her mom seen a man trying to hurt her so she packed her bags and left her here." "well I am glad her mom stopped it before something happen to her." "I am too." "Can I see her room that she stayed in last night?" "can I show her?" Gabrielle asked walking into the living room. "Yeah go ahead." Gabrielle went upstairs with Cassie while Mike and I talked.

"you seem happy today. that little girl has put the first smile I seen on your face since I met you." "She completes my world almost. she makes me happy. she's a little ball of energy who can put a smile on my face just by smiling herself. it funny I only know her for what two days now and I already love that little girl. Mike she calls me mommy." Mike eyes grew big. "She calls you that?" "Yeah she said she wants to call me mommy and I didn't tell her no." he smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad she came into your life and when you find that special someone your life will be complete." I smiled and gave him a hug whispering a thank you into his ears.

"Alright I talked to Gabrielle and Mike told you next week but the judge will have this case tomorrow. from what she told me, she already sees you as her mother and taking you from her would only cause more harm. I'm glad that you are doing what you are. I'm glad this is one less child who had to be put in the system." she said shaking my hand. "Me too." Cassie and Mike left and Gabrielle came back downstairs. "lets wash the dishes and then lets go buy you some more toys." she screamed and ran to the kitchen. we finished washing the dishes and I got her and myself ready. I drove to the Rosewood Toy store and we got out of the car. She grabbed my hand and as we were walking I could see Hanna, Aria and Spencer in the distance. there was no running from them I was going to have to face them.

"Crap." I said aloud. "What's wrong mommy?" "Nothing baby just thinking out loud." we keep walking and I just hoped they turned before they seen me. "Emily?" They questioned. Well there went that idea. "Emily?" they said walking closer at a faster paste. "Oh My God it is you." Aria said hugging me, then Spencer and finally Hanna. "Where the hell have you been? you just leave and don't say anything." Hanna said. "What happen?" Aria asked. "When did you come back?" Spencer asked. tears fell down my face as I looked at my once best friends. "Mommy why are you crying?" Gabrielle asked.

the girls looked down and notice Gabby for the first time. "I'm not crying baby." I said turning my head wiping the tears away. "Em is she?" Hanna didn't finish because I just nodded my head. "How old are you?" Aria asked Gabrielle. "Four?" we just stood there not saying a word until Gabrielle spoke up. "Mommy lets go to the toy store now." she whined and I smiled. "You guys want to come?" they all nodded their heads and turned the corner walking into the toy store. "go find you some toys." I told her and she ran looking for toys.

"where have you been for Four years?" Hanna asked. "Arizona." "When did you come back?" "About three months ago." "so that was you I seen at the grill last night." Hanna said. "Yeah." "And I seen you a the thrift store I thought I was just seeing things." I shook my head no. "why did you leave?" Spencer asked. I think she was the most hurt out of everyone. Me and Spencer got close during senior year. our friendship got stronger because she was helping me study for everything. "I couldn't be myself here." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked almost yelling. "I'm Gay." they stopped and looked at me with a you're lying face. "I'm gay and I left because I was running from someone I love. I couldn't face coming out here." "Mommy I want this." Gabby handed me a baby doll. "Okay baby you can keep looking." she ran back to all the toys and I smiled. "She looks like you." Aria said. "Thanks. I'm adopting her."

"she not really yours?" Hanna asked. "I'm Gay Hanna. you need a guy to help with that." Hanna stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?" Aria asked. "because I was scared for some unknown reason." "Who were you in love with?" Hanna asked. "Does you're back?" Spencer asked. "No she has no clue. I'm going to tell her but not yet." "You know she thinks something bad happened to you." "I figured she would but I'll explain when I see her." they nodded their head and I called Gabrielle over. "Yeah mommy." picked her up and sat her on my lap. "I want you to met some friends of mines. This is Hanna, Spencer and Aria." "Hey." "Hey cutie you can call me Aunt Hanna." "Yeah I'm your Aunt Aria and this is your Aunt Spencer." "You're really pretty Aunt Spencer." Spencer blushed and smiled. "Thank you you're pretty too."

I paid for Gabby's toys and Hanna offered ice cream and I could say no to four pouting faces. we went into the Ice cream parlor and we all order a sundae. Hanna is engaged to Caleb, Aria moved in with Ezra and they both have book coming out and Spencer is a big time lawyer in New York and Philly. Hanna is working on her fashion line but right now she just buys fashion and sells them and Spencer is also engaged to Toby was has his on carpeting company. I told them what I been up to and what I was doing now. Spencer was surprise that I went into Law. I do sporting law. I am still swimming and they were happy to hear that. I was looking at my friends laugh and for once in a long time I felt happy. I head the store door open and I looked up and I seen and short girl walk in. she had long black hair with caramel skin. I know those legs anywhere and the smell of vanilla on her skin made me smile. my eyes followed her until she turned and looked at me. "Emily?" "Maya."

"Mommy can I have some more ice cream?" Gabrielle asked. "Here finish mines." I said standing up and walking over to Maya. "when did you come back?" she asked me crossing her arms over her chest. "Three months ago." "outside." she said and I nodded. "Can you watch her for a minute?" Aria nodded her head and I walked outside. "What the hell happen to you? you tell me you love me in my room then the day after graduation you disappeared. I was crushed. the love of my life just left." "I'm sorry I honestly do love you but I had to be comfortable with myself to give you everything. And I could do that here. I went to Arizona I got excepted to their university." Maya stepped closer and she kissed me. I put my hands on the nape of her neck pulling her closer. I thought about doing this since the day I left. I thought I would never be able to kiss her again. "I thought about doing that for so long." Maya said placing her forehead against mines.

"where do we go from here?" Maya asked. "I want to work on this. I love this. I love you." she smiled and looked up at me. "Then that's where we start." she said and we walked back into the store. "Mommy!" Gabrielle yelled as she ran towards me. I scooped the little girl up into my arms and she laid her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong you ready for a nap?" she nodded her head into my neck and I smiled. I turned and Maya was looking with a shock face plastered on her face. I lean forward and whispered in her ear, 'I'll explain later.' she nodded her head. "I'll see everyone later she is ready for her nap." with that I hugged everyone goodbye and left.

**A/N: first I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I sincerely appreciate it. Secondly I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am surprised at the reviews, favorites, and follows I got for this story. I didn't expect such an amazing reaction to the story. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

the next week went by fast and Cassie called me telling me to come into her office this morning. I woke up and got in the shower getting ready. I walked into Gabrielle room and stood at the door just watching her sleep. No matter what I felt like this little girl was mines. we bonded so much together over the past two weeks. I walk over to her bed and brush some of her curls out of her face. I smile when she started to open her eyes. "Time to get up." I said and she shook her head. I come to learn she's not a morning person. "We have to go somewhere." she sat up with a pout on her face. "I'll carry you." I said lifting her up and she snuggled into my neck. I sat her on the toilet and took her night gown off, then her underwear placing her in the bath water I had ran already for her.

I bathed her and washed her hair. I carried her back to her room wrapped in a towel and got her dress. "We are going to stop and get breakfast this morning." I said and she nodded her head pulling her socks on. over the last week Maya and I have talked. I explained to her my reason for leaving. Gabrielle took a liking to Maya and as she did to her. I was glad that the two people that I love actually liked each other. I put Gabby's hair back into a French braid and put her in her seat belt heading to the coffee shop. I love this shop not only do they have the best coffee other than starbucks but they have waffles too.

I got a large coffee with a muffin and Gabby a blueberry waffle with an orange juice. our food was ready in a matter of minutes and we sat down at one of the tables in the back of the shop. "Mommy this is really good." she said with a smile. "I thought you would like it." "I do thank you." she said putting a bite into her mouth. I was looking out the window when I seen my mom walk by across the street. She hasn't changed one bit seen the last time I saw her. Something told me to go say hi but then another part of me knew I would have to explain why I left. I'm not ready for that conversation with her yet. "Mommy?" Gabby said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "Can we eat here again one day?" "Of course but right now its time to go." I handed her her orange juice and grabbed my coffee walking to the car. I buckled her in and walked to the driver side. As I was pulling off I seen my mom and I think she realize it was me.

I parked in the parking deck at Cassie office. I was nervous because what if something the judge seen made him not give me custody of her. I grabbed Gabby's hand and walked to the elevator letting her push the button the take us to the ground. we walked into the building and we went up to the third floor. the receptionist took my name and called Cassie letting her know that we were there. "Hey Emily and Hey Gabrielle."

"Hey." I said smiling. "Lets go to my office I got news." she said leading us down the hallway into her office. it was all white with a desk in the middle of the office. she had a book shelf with books on them and two chairs in front of her desk. "Okay the judge got back to me and he gave to complete custody over Gabrielle. You just need to sign this new birth certificate and you will be her mother. I also have everything else you will need for her." I nodded my head wiping a few tears off my face. I signed the birth certificate and she handed me everything that I needed.

Gabrielle Maria Fields

Emily Michele Fields

May 16, 2008

6 lb 8 oz

"Thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure. this little girl got another chance at life thanks to you. You can take your daughter back home now." she said standing. I gave her a hug and motioned for Gabrielle to come here. "Guess what?" I asked her. "What mommy?" "Ms. Cassie made sure that you are never ever going to leave me." "Really!" she said smiling huge at me. "Yeah we can go home now." she smiled then Hugged Cassie. she grabbed my hand and we walked back out of the building and towards our car. "Mommy can we have ice cream?"

"Later you just ate breakfast."

"okay, but can we go to the park?"

"That we can do." I started the car and drove to the nearest park which was twenty minutes away. once we got there we walked over to the play ground and Gabby wanted to get on the swings. I showed her how to make herself go high by pushing her legs in and out. I still pushed her because she didn't completely have the hang of it. She got up on the Monkey bars and I stood under her in case she felled. finally she just wanted to go up and down the slides. I went and sat on the bench and just watch her play with the other kids there.

"which one is yours?" a lady asked sitting next to me. "The little girl in the pink dress." I said smiling looking over at the lady. she was holding a little baby. "Which one is yours?" she laughed. "this little one and the two little boys." I nodded my head. "How old is she?" she asked. "Four and yours?"

"The boys are five and this little princess is eight months." I seen Gabby get off the slide and started to run towards me. "Mommy can you push me again please?" "Yeah come on. It was nice meeting you-" "Lily. It was a pleasure-" "Emily." I said walking towards the swings. I pushed her and until she wanted me to stop. I looked at my phone and it was almost one o'clock. "Gabrielle lets go." "I don't wanna mommy." "Its time for lunch lets go." she walked over to me slowly and I picked her up. "can I just play a little bit longer?" she whined. "No it is time for lunch if your good we can go after your nap okay." "okay." she said as I buckled her in. I drove back to Rosewood made us something for lunch then put her down for her nap. I finished up some files from work that had to be turned In tomorrow a few minutes before Gabby came walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?" she nodded her head crawling up into my lap. "still sleepy?" she shook her head and laying on my chest. I kissed the top of her head smiling. How am I this lucky to have an amazing little girl in my life like her. "Gabby lets go change your clothes and we have to go somewhere." I said standing up walking with her upstairs to her room. I change her into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and I put on the same. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We are going to see my mom." it was finally that time I had to tell her I was back in town. we got in the car and drove to her house. I parked on the curb and got Gabrielle out. we walked up the driveway and Gabrielle stood behind me. I rung the doorbell and my heart rate picked up. the door open and my mom froze.

"Hey mom." I said with a small smile. "Emily." she said wrapping me into a hug. "Come in come in." she said pulling me inside. "Gabby come on." I said and my mom got a confused face until she seen the little girl follow me in. "Mom this is Gabrielle my daughter, Gabby this is your grandma." "You have a daughter?" my mom asked with a confused look. I just nodded my head. "How old is she?"

"just turned four last month." my mom stood there in shock. "Pam what's- Emily!" my dad said pulling me into a big hug. "Hey daddy." I had the biggest smile on my face. I missed my dad so much. "daddy I want you to meet Gabrielle, my daughter." my dad looked at me in shock then bent down to Gabby's level. "Hey cutie. I'm your grandpa." he said smiling at Gabby. "Hi." she gripped my leg a little tighter and I placed my hand on her leg. "Lets go sit down and talk." my dad said leading us to the living room. "Here I come." I said taking Gabby into the den to watch TV. "Gabrielle stay here and watch TV okay?" she nodded her head and I turned on some cartoons for her to watch.

I walked into the living room and sat opposite as my parents. "Where did you go?" my mom asked with tears in her eyes. "Arizona. I got accepted to the University of Arizona."

"Why did you just leave without saying anything Emmy?"

"Daddy I couldn't be myself here. I had to go and understand myself before-before I could be comfortable within myself."

"What does that mean?" My mom asked.

"It means I'm Gay mom."

"Emily!" she said shocked. "that's wrong."

"you know I thought that for so long. that's why I left. what I felt was wrong but how could it feel so right but be so wrong. I was in love and I left her because I wasn't comfortable with myself. I'm not asking you to like it but I thought you should know that I'm back in Rosewood and I'm going to be ME." I looked at my parents and my dad just stared at me.

"I'm just glad that you are home." he said hugging me.

"John are you okay with this?" my mom asked.

"Pam remember before Emily was bored I told you I will love her no matter what. you said you would do the same. Well I love my daughter still." she shook her head.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Mommy I have to use the bathroom."

"Come on I'll take you." my dad said grabbing her hand.

"Mom I know you taught me that being gay was wrong, but it feels right to me. Please accept it." she looked at me shaking her head.

"this wasn't what I imagine for you growing up."

"I know you seen my getting married, having kids. but my I'm gay not dead. I have a beautiful daughter I still can get married but instead of a man it will be a woman. nothing change but time." she stood up and walked over to me. at first I thought she was going to smack me, but instead she leaned down wrapping me into a hug.

"I just don't want people talking about you."

"mom that's why I left I accepted myself so now people talking doesn't bother me because I am comfortable with myself."

"I'm proud of you." she said kissing my cheek. my dad came back in and sat down and Gabrielle climbed into my lap laying her head on my shoulder. I rubbing my thumb across her cheek and smiled down at her. her eyes slowly started to close as she fell asleep.

"does her father take care of her?" my dad asked. I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth. My parents both looked at me confused.

"I adopted her. It became office this morning actually." they were shocked and glad all at the same time. I explained the entire situation to them and they nodded their understanding. "I love her."

"she's beautiful." they said together.

"thank you. well I will see you later I'm going to take her home."

"come for dinner tonight." I nodded my head kissing my parents cheeks on the way out. I manage to put Gabby in the car without waking her. I pulled into the drive way and I seen Maya sitting on the porch waiting for us to come home. I carefully picked Gabby up and smiled at Maya.

"Hey." I said walking up and Maya smiled following me inside once I unlocked the door. I placed Gabby in her bed turning around to see Maya standing there watching. "I always knew you were going to be a great mother."

"Thank you."

"You remember how we used to talk about starting our own family?"

"yeah I never could forget that." she smiled and let out a sigh.

"I still want this. I know I said that we should start off slow but I want this to be official again." I smiled at her and walked away heading downstairs towards the kitchen. "You're just going to walk away. not say anything to what I just said?" I nodded my head know it would make her mad. I love watching her get mad. "Are you serious? I say I want this to be official and –" I pressed my lips fully against hers. I kissed her with all the love and passion inside of me. I wanted her to feel the yes through my kiss. I pulled away slowly and looked at her. "That answered my question." she said wiping the side of her lips.

"I thought it would."

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend again."

"I'm glad that you even wanted me to be that again. I thought you would hate me when I came back."

"I could never hate you Emily." I smiled and kissed her again. "I have mention that I love you."

"not lately."

"well I do."

"I love you too." I closed the gap between our lips again. Everything was falling back into place like they were before I left. best part this time around, I have this amazing little girl to share it with.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review! Happy New Year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and I had fallen asleep on the couch watching movies last night. I woke up laying half way on top of Maya. she started to stir and opened her eyes looking at me. "good morning." she said sounding happy about waking up with me like this. "Morning." I said blushing. who blushes now a days? Maya leans up and kisses me. I pulled back and she grabbed the nape of my neck pulling me closer to her. she kissed me again and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little more and her tongue slipped in. I moaned into the kiss and I felt her smiled against my lips. I took control and she trailed her fingers down my neck to my chest down to my stomach. she put her hands under my shirt trailing her fingers up and down my stomach and sides. she started raising my shirt up some and I took my lips from her lips and connected them to her neck.

"Mommy?" I jerked away quickly and looked to see Gabrielle walking down the stairs. I got off Maya and walked over to Gabby who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" I sat wiping her face. "I thought you left me. you wasn't in your room."

"I'm not ever going to leave you. I'm sorry I scared you but we feel asleep down here last night watching movies." She smiled and I picked her up sitting down on the couch next to Maya. Gabrielle climbed out of my arms and into Maya's lap. "I like having you here early in the morning."

"I like being here early in the morning." Maya left about ten minutes before we left for dinner at my parents house last night. She came back over a little pass nine and Gabby was just getting into bed. Maya read her a story as requested and we went downstairs to watch movies for the rest of the night. "Pancakes anyone?" I asked. "Me!" Maya and Gabrielle said raising their hands. I went to the kitchen and making us a stack of pancakes. it was only a little pass nine and I had the great pleasure of going to enroll Gabby in Pre-K. Maya agreed to come along and I was happy that she wanted to come along. after we made us official it feel like we are a perfect family. I love how I feel waking up next to Maya and cooking breakfast for them. The specials moments when I see Maya and Gabrielle interacting with each other. Gabby acts a lot like Maya, if I didn't know any better you would think that Maya was her birth mother. They both would tilt their heads the same way and I would automatically give in and give them the answer they wanted.

I was taking the last of the pancakes out of the pan when I heard Gabrielle laugh really loud and yelled for me to help. I walked into the living room and Maya was tickling Gabrielle side and tummy. "Mommy help me!" I laughed and started tickling Maya. she took one hand and started tickling me and then a all out tickle war started. "I give." I said and Maya quit, I grabbed Gabrielle and kissed her head. we laid on our backs laughing, trying to catch out breaths. I turned my head to look at Maya. "Ready to eat now?"

"Yes I'm starved now." I laugh standing up grabbing her hand then Gabrielle's. "How many Gabby?"

"3"

"Gabby you aren't going to eat three."

"Uh huh I promise I will."

"how about I give you one at a time?"

"Okay." she said as I cut up her first pancake. Maya and I finished eating and like promised Gabby sat there and ate three pancakes. "Okay I'm going to wash the dishes and then it's a bath for you." I said kissed Gabby cheek grabbing her plate. "I can give her a bath."

"I cant ask you to do that."

"I'm don't believe you asked and I want to."

"Are you sure?" Maya got up and walked towards me.

"of course I'm sure. I'm here to help you not to get in your way." she said pecking my lips. "Come on Gabby its time for a bath." Maya said picking Gabby up rubbing her tummy. "I think someone ate too much."

"But it was so good."

"I know it was." was the last thing I heard as they walked up the stairs. I finished the dished and I could hear someone faintly singing. I started to walk slowly towards the stairs and I could make out that voice anywhere. Maya was singing_ Adele rolling in the deep. _Gabby heard that song on the radio one day in the car and would always sing it even though she didn't know the words to the entire song. she would listen to it on my phone all the time after she heard it. I walked up the stairs and stopped at the bathroom door. I stood there and watched Maya sing to her as she washed her hair.

_there a fire starting in my heart_

_reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark_

_finally I can see you crystal clear_

_go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_see how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_there's a fire starting in my heart_

_reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark_

_the scars of you love_

_remind me of us_

_that keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_the scars of your love_

_they leave me breathless _

_and I cant help feeling that we could have_

_had it all…_

I smiled then I heard Gabby start singing the rest.

_rolling in the de…ep_

_you had my heart inside of your hands_

_and you played it to the beat_

"Okay time to wash it out." Maya said leaning Gabby back in the water to make sure no soap got in her eyes. I waited until she had the shampoo all out before speaking. "You two sounded beautiful singing."

"how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you shampoo and sing at the same time. But I'm going to get in the shower." I said walking into my room taking a quick shower. as I was getting out Maya was walking into my bathroom. "So I sounded beautiful?"

"yeah just like a remembered in high school. I always liked how I had this bad rebel weed smoking wind instrument player as a girlfriend but when we were alone behind closed doors she would sing and she had this amazing raspy soulful voice that no one knew about but me. I seen that same girl I used to see behind closed doors just a second ago with my daughter." I said smiling down at her. I could tell I made her blush but instead of her admitting to it she kissing me with an unknown amount of passion that a human being could hold.

"I understand now why you took her in. you feel in love with those big brown eyes. Emily Fields I love you daughter." she said smiling almost giggling.

"You want her?"

"no I prefer her mother she too young don't you think."

"yeah I think I'm better anyways."

"agreed." we shared a kiss and I pushed her back.

"I have to get ready if were leaving on time. you should get in the shower." I said pushing her towards the shower. she winked at me and I shut the door as I walked out. I got dress and walked into Gabby's bedroom and she was sitting there holding Maya's phone. "Mommy, Maya said I could listen to Adele on here."

"She did?"

"Yeah she has her whole CD." I smiled at her. Maya had got Gabby dressed in a purple dress with black leggings with some combat boots. she braided her hair back into a French braid and even put a purple bow at the end.

Maya finally came downstairs all ready to go. we all seemed to agree on wearing the same kind of shoes for this occasion, combat boots. We parked at Rosewood Elementary and walked into the front office. "Hi how may I help you?" the old lady asked at the desk.

"I'm here to enroll my daughter into Pre-K."

"You're Lucky we have three spot left for Pre-K. Here just fill out these papers and then she can go ahead and meet the teacher."

"They are at school already?"

"Yes ma'am we have two Pre-K teachers at this school we have Mr. Ezra Fitz and Ms. Smith." I smiled and filled out the papers. Once I finished the extremely long, not exactly needed paper work I handed it back to her. "Thank you. you can go and meet both teachers we want know which one she has until the first day of school." she said and I nodded my head.

Maya grabbed Gabrielle's hand and we started to walk towards the Pre-K through K hall. we first stopped to meet Ms. Smith she was a nice lady. she was about Maya's height with pale white skin and reddish hair. she was very bubbly and I could tell she honestly loved kids. we walked down to Ezra classroom and walked in. he had his back to us putting things on the shelves. "I guess high school was to much." Maya said and I smiled. he jumped and smiled at us. "Emily, Maya you scared me. yeah I didn't a honest break from them. What are you doing here?"

"I would like you to meet Gabrielle Fields my daughter." I said pulling her from behind my legs. "Gabby this is Aria's Boyfriend." she looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Gabrielle ." Ezra said bending down to her level. she hide behind my leg and poked her head out. "Hey." she whispered. "Don't be shy. I know your moms." my eyes went wide when he said moms. I didn't correct him because Maya spoke up. "Yeah Gabby we known him for a long time."

"you did?"

"yeah he is Aunt Aria's boyfriend." she looked up at me and I nodded my head.

"Gabrielle, do you want me to call you Gabby or Gabrielle?"

"I don't care."

"Well Gabby it was nice meeting you. Aria said you was beautiful and she was right. Emily have to talked to Aria lately?"

"No I haven't talked to her since I ran into her and the girls about three weeks ago."

"Oh you might want to call her. Her parents are having this get together and I know for sure she wants you all there."

"Okay I'll call her when I get in the car."

"Okay well I guess I might be seeing you in a few more weeks."

"bye." Gabby said and we started to walked to the car. Gabby walked in front of us and Maya grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't correct him when her said I was her mom too." I smiled and looked over at her.

"Don't apologizes for that."

"but I should have told him."

"I should have. did it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it actually made me get butterflies in my stomach. I love that little girl already. she feels like mines too." I smiled and looked back forward to Gabby. she was standing by the car waiting for us to unlock it. I buckled her in and Maya said she was driving back to the house. I took out my phone and called Aria.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria."

"Hey Em, how have you been?"

"Good you?"

"Good actually I was going to call you and ask if you wanted to come to my parents get together they are having tonight at six."

"yeah I would love to come. Ezra actually told me to call you."

"when did you see him?"

"when I went to enroll Gabby for school. he might be her teacher this year."

"oh that's good news."

"it is at least I can trust him with her."

"yeah. so I will see you and Gabby at six?"

"yes and I'm bringing someone with me."

"okay I cant wait to meet this special someone."

"okay bye Aria I'll see you then."

"oh Em, mines and the girls parents don't know your back yet."

"No one told them?"

"No, we knew you probably didn't want everyone to know."

"yeah your right well I think I will be the surprise of the party."

"ha yeah I guess so. I cant wait to see you and Gabby again."

I hung up the phone as Maya pulled into the driveway. "so I was wondering will you come to Aria's parents get together tonight with me please?"

"I don't know."

"please I really want you there with me."

"I guess I can."

"Mayaaaa, pleeease come with me. I reaaalllly want you there." I gave her puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Fine just stop that." she said and my pout immediately turned into a smiled. "Thank you."

"yeah, I have to go home and shower and changed."

"why cant you just bring your clothes back here?"

"because I have an apartment I haven't really been too in a few days."

"And I like you here."

"I do too but my clothes are there."

we sat down on the couch and I laid my head on her shoulders. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked coming from behind the couch.

"I have to go home for a little while but I'll be back later."

"don't go."

"I have to go get some clothes."

"Just wear mommy's clothes."

"Gabby come here." I told her and she shook her head no. she walked towards Maya and grabbed her leg. "Gabby Maya will be back she going with us to aunt Aria's."

"but what if she doesn't come back?" she was scared Maya was going to leave and never come back like her mom and I hated that will always be something that scared her.

"I will come back I promise." Maya bent down and wiped the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "How about when I come back I'll help you get ready?"

"Okay."

"Now go to mommy and I'll be back in about an hour." Maya said kissing her cheek then kissing me quickly on the lips. I watched Maya walk out that door and I had to admit I never wanted to see walk out again. but it was too soon to ask her to move in wasn't it?

"mommy?"

"yeah baby." I rubbed my fingers through her curls.

"Can I call Maya mommy too?"

"do you want too?"

"yeah I love her like I love you."

"you can if you want too." she smiled at me and laid her head against my side some more. like Maya said she came back in an hour. she smiled as she walked back inside. she smiled and I slowly laid Gabby down on the couch. She had a duffle bag resting on her shoulder.

"I brought some clothes because I couldn't leave again after what she did. that broke my heart to actually drive away."

"broke mines too." I said smiling at her. I followed her upstairs to my room. "I wanted to ask you something?"

"what?" she said sitting next to me on the bed.

"I know that we only back together for a little while and I was… nevermind you will probably say no or I'm going to scare you away-"

"Em just ask me and by the way you cant scare me away."

"I know its early in our relationship but I was wonder," I took a deep breath. "would you like to move in with us?" I said in one deep breath putting my head down. She placed her hand on my chin and lifted my head up. she had this huge smile on her face.

"I would love nothing more than to live here with you and Gabby." she said and I mirrored her smiled. she leaned forward and kiss me. I pushed my lips harder against hers, pushing her back to the bed. I straddled her waist and rubbed my tongue side to side on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing me to deep the kiss. we kissed until we both had to pull apart because of much needed oxygen. I laid my forehead against hers. "I love you." I whispered to her. "and I love you too." I pecked her lips and looked at the clock. "Its four." I said shaking my head against her forehead.

"lets go get her." I rolled off of her and she grabbed my hands and we walked downstairs. Maya walked to the couch and bent down rubbing Gabby's hair backwards. "Gabby, Gabrielle its time to get up." Maya said in a singing song voice. Gabby shook her head no and covered her face. Maya picked her up and Gabby let out a whine and laid her head on Maya's shoulder grabbing some of Maya's hair into her fist. Maya rubbed her back continuing to tell her to wake up.

"I'm going to go run her a bath." I said walking upstairs. I heard Maya start to follow me. "You want bubbles Gabby?" she turned her head to face me on Maya's shoulder and nodded her head. I stood up kissing her cheek and grabbing the bubbles in the towel closet. Maya stood Gabby in front of her as she sat down on the toilet. she took Gabby dress off and blew raspberries in her stomach. Gabby started to laugh pushing Maya's head away. "Are you awake now?" Gabby shook her head and Maya started blowing on her stomach again. "Okay I'm awake."

"thank you that's better." I walked out of the bathroom but I stood by the door just to listen to my favorite thing, them singing together. it had become my favorite thing to do at night. I walked downstairs to clean up a little then I heard Gabby started to laugh. I walked back upstairs to see Gabby had bubbles on her face and Maya had some on hers too. "Ho Ho Ho." they both said and I smiled.

"Gabby sing me the ABC's."

" and Z, now I know my ABC's next time want you sing with me." I smiled and covered my mouth so she couldn't hear me giggle at how cute she sounded. "mommy sing with me." Gabby said and my heart sunk. a tear rolled down my face and I looked in to see Maya staring at Gabby in shock. "Mommy sing with me." Gabby said touching Maya's face. Maya lifted her hand up and wiped a few tears away. " and Z." I walked away after that and went to get in the shower myself. I heard the bathroom door open and I peeked out of the shower and see Maya standing there with her back against the door. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked towards her and she had a small smile on her face and tears down her cheeks.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked walking towards her cupping her cheeks, wiping under her eyes with my thumbs. "Babe talk to me."

"She called me mommy." she said softly. "She called me mommy." I smiled big at her and kissed her. "She just said mommy sing with me. Em, she called me her mommy."

"you are her mommy just as much as me. you have a bond with her too." she smiled at me.

"Today had been the best day of my life. I'm moving in with you and Gabby called me mommy. I am just so happy."

"I'm glad you are." I kissed her and wrapped her in my arms. "Where is she?"

"sitting on your bed listening to music on my phone." I walked over to the counter and looked at my phone. it was five ten and I put on my panties and my bra, I walked over to Maya and kissed her. "You should get in the shower we have to leave soon." she nodded her head. "Is she all ready?"

"yeah I even did her hair."

"thank you." I walked out into my room and put on the clothes I laid on my bed. I sat down where Gabby was laying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air. I placed my hand on her lower back and she looked over at me. "Hey baby."

"mommy, can I listen to this at Aria's house?"

"Yeah."

"where is mommy at?"

I smiled, "she is in the shower."

"I like calling her mommy."

"you do?"

"yeah she loved me like you did when you found me." I kissed her cheek and Maya walked out the bathroom. we walked out to the car and got in.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"The girls no I'm back not their parents."

"oh."

"yeah." we all had on dresses. I had on a blue dress with black heels, Maya had on a black dress with black heels and Gabby had on a fluffy pink dress with pink flats on. we pulled up to the curb of Aria's parents house and I took a deep breath. I got Gabby out and she grabbed my hand. Maya grabbed my other hand and laced our fingers together. I seen all of the girls cars, their parents cars and even my parents car. we walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. I heard Aria say she had it. the door opened and I dropped both of their hands to hug Aria.

"Hey, beautiful dress."

"hey, thanks and same to you." I grabbed Maya's hand and relaced our fingers.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey Aria long time."

"Indeed. Hey Gabby ." Aria said bending down kissing Gabby cheek. "You dress looks beautiful."

"thanks mommy picked it out."

"nice choice Em."

"Not me her." I said pointing to Maya and Aria's eyes bulged out.

"She calls you?"

"yeah first time today."

"aww Maya." Aria said giving her a hug. "Well lets go inside." Aria said leading us in. Aria had grabbed Gabrielle's hand and Maya and I followed. Everyone stopped talking and looked to see who was walking through the door.

"Emily?!" I heard. The girls ran towards me and the parents just stared at me, even my own."

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Maya!" the girls yelled hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna that sounded really rude." Spencer said.

"She knows I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm here with Em."

"we will talk later." Hanna said to Maya.

"Emily!" all the parents walked towards me and gave me a hug. "When did you get back?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"almost five months ago."

"Why are we just finding out now?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"People in this town, my parents, and you guys."

"why?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"I'm Gay."

"Emily we love you and don't care who you like." said and I smiled.

"Exactly Em." My dad said walking towards me and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you Emmy." I smiled kissing him back.

"Hey Maya." Mrs. Montgomery said giving her a hug.

"Hey."

"I want everyone to meet someone." I said and I seen Aria tell Gabby to come to me. "Gabrielle this is, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, they are Aria's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, they are Spencer's parents, and Ms. Marin she is Hanna's mom." she waved hi to all of them and they smiled and waved at her. "Everyone this is Gabrielle, my daughter." all of their jaws hit the floor.

"Mommy can I have your phone now?" she asked Maya and she handed Gabby her phone and head phones. "Thank you." she said running back towards Hanna sitting on her lap.

"How old is she?"

"Four." My mom said before I could speak. "She beautiful isn't she."

"Yes."They all said.

"would you like a drink?" Mr. Montgomery asked me.

"No thank you Maya you want one?"

"Can I have one?" she asked.

"yeah I don't care." she smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"So are you and Maya seeing each other?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"yes." I said with me biggest smiled. "We dated back in high school." I talked a little bit longer with everyone then I went and sat talking to the girls. dinner was serve and we all walked into the dining room. we all went around the table talking about what we did. the room finally came to me and Maya.

"I'm in family law. I work at this law firm in Philly."

"Emily, why didn't you call me and I could have got you a job at one of the bigger firms." Mrs. Hastings said.

"I didn't think about it."

"Call me I can have you making so much more."

"I will do." this is when I am glad I have friends who parents have connections. It was now Maya turn. I actually wasn't sure what she was doing. every time we talked we never talked about where we work. she kind of avoided the conversation all the time.

"I am working on my album and I am selling some of my art work to a few galleries. I also wrote a few songs for a couple of artists nothing major. I also work at this place for kids giving art lessons." she said so nonchalant. I turned my head and looked at her.

"I really love your art work." Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Thank you."

"yes, its just so elegant." Mrs. Hastings said. dinner ended and I grabbed Maya outside.

"why didn't I know?"

"Know what?"

"your job."

"I wanted to make sure you still loved me for me and not for what I have."

"I would love you if you were unemployed and did nothing."

"that's sweet but I don't know the last relationship I was in when she found out that I had money she started acting weird. I just needed to be sure." I kissed her and smiled.

"your money means nothing to me. it makes you so much cuter though."

"really?"

"no just joking." I said kissing her lips quickly and spinning on the back of my foot walking away. I walked back over to the living room and Gabby climbed into my lap. "What is she listening too?" Aria asked.

"Adele. that's all she wants to listen too."

"aww take video." Hanna cooed.

"Oh I will especially when she is in the bath singing rolling in the deep with Maya."

"Aww." they cooed. Maya tried not to blush but was embarrassed that I told them that.

"So why didn't you tell us about you two in high school?" Aria asked.

"No why didn't you tell me?" Hanna asked Maya.

"I wanted her to be comfortable and hiding our relationship did so I didn't tell anyone." Gabby laid down with her lead in Maya's lap and her legs in mines. "You sleepy baby?" she nodded her head. Maya took her phone back and put it in her bag. "Go to sleep we are leaving soon." Gabby nodded her head again and started closing her eyes. we sat and talking for a few more minutes before our parents came over and started to talk with us. I told them we had to go and they all agreed it was getting late. we put Gabby in the car and drove home.

I took off Gabby's dress and put on her PJ's tucking her into bed. I walked into my well now our bedroom and see Maya putting on her tank top. I watch her climb into bed before I started to change out of my dress. I put on a pair of black shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed next to her. "I'm going to enjoy waking up next to you again." I said pulling Maya into me.

"has been along time hasn't it?" Maya smiled up at me.

"Yeah its been what four almost five years?"

"more or less."

"you know we should serious fix that."

"we should and I cant believe I'm about to say this but, I too tired to do what we want and need to do." I started to trace random letter on her side where he skin was exposed.

"Me too. lets just cuddle and sleep."

"cuddle and sleep sounds great." she leaned up and kissed my lips. we made out until we both needed to breath. we rested our foreheads against each other. "Goodnight I love you." I whispered before pecking her lips.

"Night I love you too." with that I closed my eyes to my euphoria.

**A/N: sorry for the late update. time hasn't been my best friend plus my internet wouldn't come up. for the people who follow my other story lost in love that update is going to be a lot longer to be posted just for the fact I have no idea where I want this story to go. Anyways I thought I would let you know. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. as always please leave your thoughts and ideas in the review box. thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to an empty bed. Maya was nowhere to be found. I pulled my fingers through the top of my hair and walked to the bathroom. I walked to Gabby's room and she wasn't in there either. finally I smelt something cooking downstairs and let my nose guide me. I walked towards the kitchen and I could hear Maya singing and Gabby dancing to her voice. I smiled at the sight. I walked further into the kitchen when Gabby notice me.

"Mommy!" she yelled running into my arms.

"Hey baby what are you and Maya cooking?"

"Eggs and Pancakes."

"Sound good." I placed a kissed to her cheek putting her down and kissing Maya's cheek. "Morning." I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck walking to the fridge for the orange juice.

"you came down early I was going to bring your food to you."

"I rather watch you cook." I winked and walked around to the stool. a few minutes later she sat the food on the table and we began to eat.

"Gabby I want to ask you something."

"What mommy?"

"How do you feel about Maya living with us?" she looked at me and then Maya.

"Forever?"

"That's the plan." I said chuckling at her question.

"I love that." she said taking a bite of her pancake. "When can she move in?"

"ASAP!"

"What's ASAP?"

"As Soon As Possible." Maya said.

"okay yeah asap." we finished eating and Maya insisted that she do the dishes. I offered to help but she told me to go do whatever I had to do that she would take care of that. I walked upstairs to take a shower because I had to go into the office today. I walked downstairs in my business pant suit and Maya was walking out of the kitchen to sit with Gabby on the couch.

"Mommy where are you going?" gabby asked sitting on her knees.

"I have to go to work. Will you be okay with her for a few hours?" I asked and Maya nodded her head.

"Of course. we going to have fun aren't we gabs?"

"Yeah!" she had this huge grin on her face and I smiled kissing them both before walking out the door and heading to the office.

when I got to the office I had five new cases on my desk and I wanted to storm to Mikes office and throw them at him. I hate the work load he gives me sometimes but it comes with the pay but I love my job. Six hours later and I have written my reports and sent them all to Mike. I got back into the car and headed back home exhausted. I got home to find a empty house. Maya and Gabby were gone so I called Maya's phone but no answer. I kept calling until about ten minutes later Maya walked through the door with Gabby.

"Why didn't you answer your phone I was getting scared?"

"I left it at my house and when I went back to get it, it was dead sorry." she said kissing my cheek.

"Did you get you clothes?"

"Yeah almost all of them. there is still two more closets."

"Three?"

"I lived alone which meant all closet belonged to me. more space for my clothes."

"no wonder you and Hanna stayed friends."

"hey girl knows fashion you have to appreciated that."

"oh my God you sound just like her." I said shaking my head walking out to the car to grab some of Maya's bags.

"Mommy can we watch Princess and the frog please?" Gabby said grabbing on my pants leg jumping up and down.

"yeah go put it on and Maya and I will be right down." she ran to the living room and Maya and I headed upstairs to our room. we put some of her clothes in the closet and some in the dresser draws but some just had to stay in the bags until we figured out what we was going to do with them. we linked our fingers and walked downstairs to watch Princess and the Frog with Gabby. Towards the end of the movie the doorbell rings. "I got it."

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and my jaw drops. The blue eye brunette stared me in my face. what was she doing here? how did she know where I was? "Hey Emily." she has this smile that would light your world up but when you made her mad that smile was your worst enemy and I seen that side before.

"What… How… When did you get here?"

"Don't sound to surprise to see me." her cocky ways never failed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I remember seeing a picture in your room that said Rosewood high. I Google it and I came here. Luckily this town is so small I seen you and followed you here."

"Why?"

"I missed you of course."

"Em, whose at the door?" I hear Maya in the background.

"No one I'll be back in a minutes." I said stepping outside but leaving the door cracked just in case I needed to make a run for it.

"Who was that?" her smiled immediately changed. that smiled that lighted up the world darken and fear set in.

"No one Kelly."

"you have some explaining to do."

"For what?"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I didn't raise my voice."

"So I'm hearing things now okay. that better not be another female in there."

"Kelly we broke up a long time ago. I am allowed to move on with my life."

"no you're not. its not over till I say it is and I never said it was."

"but I did and I want you to leave." she shook her head and I turned to walk back inside when she jerked my arm and pulled me back towards her. "Kelly you're hurting my arm let go!"

"Don't turn away from me."

"okay I'm sorry just let go." she dropped my arm and I rubbed where her hand just was.

"You left me and came back here."

"I broke up with you over a year ago. we are never getting back together. Please move on because I have."

"you moved on?"

"Yes just Kelly find someone who will make you happy okay." she shook her head and grabbed my shoulders pushing me into the wall. I heard the door open and we both turned our head to see a little girl standing there. "Gabrielle go back inside."

"Mommy she hurting you." Kelly let go of my shoulders and step back confused. gabby ran to me and I picked her up rubbing her back.

"Mommy? she called you mommy."

"I told you I moved on. Kelly just leave you are scaring my daughter."

"Emily I love you. I need you I want you I cant live without you." I put Gabby down and she grabbed my leg.

I chuckled before I spoke. "You love me? Love doesn't hurt me. You need me? you need a punching bag. You want me? you want me to jump everytime you walk into a room. You cant live without me? you have no choice but too. the day I got tired of you abusing me was the day I stopped loving you. I HATE you with every fiber in my body. Just get me out of your head because I was the best you will ever had and I hope you meet your equal. Now get off my porch before I call the cops." I said picking Gabby up and walking back into the house. Maya was standing against the wall in front of the door.

"You okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. I feel better."

"I heard everything."

"yeah she wasn't like that at first. but she flipped and took it out on me. not all the time but when she did it was bad. she rarely ever actually hit me but she made sure I was jumpy."

"I wanted to step in but-"

"I'm glad you didn't."

"yeah you seemed like you needed to do that."

"I really did." I kissed her and we sat back on the couch. Maya laid far back on the couch I curled up into her and Gabby did the same to me.

"How did she find you?"

"she said she seen the name Rosewood High in a picture and she Google it and came here. she found me one day and followed me home."

"stalker much?"

"let's hope she's not."

"yeah let's hope."

"if so I am calling the cops."

"I see why you dated her. she is totally hot."

"Maya!"

"what? she is. her bright blue eyes with that dark head. I would have dated her too. but you are way better than that."

"thanks a lot." she kissed my temple.

"I want you to explain her deeper but right now we are just going to cuddle."

"okay." I snuggled more into her and eventually fell asleep to Sherk saving Fiona.

**A/N: I know short chapter but I wanted to update this chapter before I go MIA again for a week. Its almost 1:30 in the morning where I am and I typed this real quick. I hoped you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quick Chapter to get my mind settled. We meet Kelly last chapter. Is she the real reason why Emily left Arizona? How will Maya handle the situation of Emily's pass? How will Kelly react to Gabby? Only time will tell… on with the story shall we?**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Gabby whining and I opened my eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?"

"yeah lay in between Maya and me." she climbed into our bed and snuggled into me.

"Mommy?"

"go to sleep Gabby."

"Mommy?" she whined."

"what is it?"

"Who was that lady yesterday?"

"she was no one baby just go to sleep."

"I cant she was in my nightmare." that made me open my eyes and look at her. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I put my arms out in front of me signaling for gabby to climb into my arms. I walked over to the chair in the corner of my room and sat down cradling her into my chest.

"tell me what your nightmare was about."

"mommy it was scary."

"I know it was but if you tell me maybe I can make it better."

"okay. that lady hurt you really bad and you died and I didn't have you anymore. I had mama but then she came back and took her too. I was all by myself and I keep yelling but no one came." I rubbed my fingers through her hair and fought the tears back. it broke my heart that Kelly was hurting my daughter this kind of way. "Who was she mommy?"

"she was my girlfriend in Arizona before I moved here. she would never hurt you I promise. I will never let her do that okay."

"okay. why was she hurting you?"

"she wasn't-"

"my old mommy friends used to do that to her and she would cry before she made me go to the room." that made the tears fall down my face.

"she mad at me, because I don't want to be with her. how about I sing you a song and maybe you will fall back to sleep?"

"Okay can you sing a Adele song?"

"Yeah what song?"

"Turning Tables."

_Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we are fighting for_

_all that I say you always say more_

_I keep up with your turning tables under your thumb I can breathe_

_so I want let you close enough to hurt me no I want let you_

_you to just desert me I cant give you_

_what you think you gave me its time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_Under hardest skies I see you ooh ooh oh _

_where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I brave a hundred storms to leave you_

_as hard as you I no I will never be knocked down_

_I cant keep up with your turning tables under your thumb I cant breathe_

_I want let you close enough to hurt me no I want let you_

_you to just desert me I cant give you_

_what you think you gave me its time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_next time I'll be braver I be my own saver when_

_the thunder comes for me_

_next time I'll be braver I'll be my own saver _

_standing on my own two feet_

_so I want let you close enough to hurt me no I want let you _

_close enough to hurt me_

_I cant give you what you think you gave me its time to say goodbye_

_to turning tables_

_turning tables_

I looked down and Gabby was sound asleep. I stood up slowly and walked over to the bed. I laid her down and I seen Maya looking at me in the dark. she smiled at me but I could tell it had some hurt behind it. she climbed out my bed slowly not to wake gabby and walked out the bedroom door. I followed her downstairs and she sat on the couch. "I didn't know you could sing."

"there's a lot of things people didn't know about me."

"A woman of many secrets I like." I giggled and sat down next to her.

"how much of that did you hear?"

"You singing or you talking to Gabby?"

"Both."

"All. I woke up when she woke you up."

"Kelly wasn't abusive at first. she was fun, funny adventurous, thrill seeker, an artist, and spontaneous. We went to this party one night and we have been together for four months. This girl walks up to me and starts talking to me. I talk back because we have class together. she asked me about how did I think the class was and did I enjoy it. we laughed about how the professor was a dork and probably never had a girlfriend. Kelly seen this and came over saying she was ready to go. I told the girl I'll see her in class Monday and left. we went back to my dorm because my roommate had left for the weekend. as soon as the door shut she hit me. I was shocked and scared because when I looked up at her to say something her eyes looked black. I lost all my words. she hit me again and said she was leaving because I disrespected her by talking to that girl."

"she hit you for talking to someone else?"

"yeah, she left and I was mad she did. we didn't talk for a week and finally I seen her with another girl—and she kissed her. when I walked over and said something she said we would talk later and left. when I was done with my classes and went home, she was there and hit me again for embarrassing her in front of that girl. she was more verbally abusive than anything. finally I got tired of her BS and I broke up with her. finished my senior year and I left without a word to anybody."

"Just like you left here."

"yeah, leaving here and leaving you was a mistake. the whole I was with her I thought about you. you made everything seem better. I knew you would never hit me or say something so horrible it made you feel like you were nothing."

"is she why you left Arizona?"

"part of the reason."

"what was the reason you left?"

"apart from Kelly, I wanted the love of my life my soulmate back. I left Arizona to have you if I could." I bite my lip and looked at her. she had silent tears rolling down her face and I took my thumb rubbing them off.

"I'm glad you came back. but if I see Kelly I'm going to punch her in the face."

"Don't do that." I said laughing a little.

"Why not?"

"because I would hate to have to kill someone for hurting you."

"how do you think I feel? I want to kill her for what she did."

"I can handle Kelly I just don't want you to get hurt." I leaned forward capturing her lips with mines. I pushed her down and laid on top slipping my tongue into her mouth. I pull back slowly with a smack. "I love you." I said looking her deep into the eyes.

"I love you too." I placed my lips back on hers. I pulled back again.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." I put her hand on the nape of my neck pulling me back down onto her lips. we made out for I don't know how long until I we decided to head back upstairs to go to sleep.

"_Mama, what if she doesn't like it?" "Trust me she is going to like it." "Are you sure?" "Yes go wake mommy up." _I heard Maya and Gabby talking.

"Mommy, wake up!"

"i think you don't like me to sleep."

"I don't." I laugh at her honesty and kissed her cheek tickling her and she squealed at the surprise attack.

"Moommy stoooo!" she yelled. "Maaamma heeelp mee!"

"Emily if you don't stop you want get what she made you." Maya said and I stopped.

"Fine, I'm sorry baby." I kissed her and she ran behind Maya. "Whatcha got?"

"Gabby made us all French toast." Maya said sitting the tray on the bed.

"My favorite." I said licking my lips. "I take a bite of the French toast and my eyes rolled back. "Gabrielle these are amazing."

"Thank you." she said smiling taking a bite of hers. I couldn't help but think that I was really happy I did come back to Rosewood.

**A/N: well there you go. I think this might be one of the last few chapters of this story. Hoped you enjoyed. Now back to my Homework! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a new chapter seven. I combined chapter 7 and 8 together to give a longer chapter. so if you read chapter 7 before skip to "Gabrielle Gabrielle"**

it was two weeks before school started and I needed to make sure Gabby had all her shots. I called around until I was able to find out where I could get her medical records. I called the state medical office and they said I could come by and pick them up at four. I stopped by the ice cream shop and bought three milkshakes before heading home. I had two hours before I had to head downtown to get the records.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"we are in the living room." I walked into the living room and Maya was braiding Gabby's hair.

"I brought home milkshakes." I said handing one to Gabby and sitting next to Maya pecking her lips real quick.

"How was your day?" she asked and I let out a deep breath and lean back into the couch.

"Hectic. how about yours?"

"we had fun today we went to an Art Museum and then I took her to the park. We just go home about an hour ago."

"sounds like fun."

"it was now tell me why your day was so hectic."

"you don't have to ask me that."

"but I'm asking because I want to know."

"you sure?"

"I'm positive now spill." I let out a small laugh and took a deep breath.

"so I get to work and I have five cases on my desk again. I read through and give the reports to mike. So after I had that done I decided to try to find Gabby's medical records. that took hours finally they told me where I could go get them. I have to go there in about an hour."

"Where?"

"State Medical Records Office downtown."

"Want me to come with?"

"I would love for you too. I'm about to go take a shower real quick and we can leave okay."

"Okay." I kissed her and stand up kissing Gabby's forehead. "Em?"

"Yeah."

"Which shake is mines?"

"The chocolate one."

"Thank you." she said wrapping her tongue around the straw. I shook my head ran up the stairs. I was in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes. I changes into a pair a jeans and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs and Gabby was sitting on Maya's lap clapping her hands against her cheeks. "Ma….ma." she said with each clap.

"Gabby, let's go get dressed." I said not moving from the steps. she ran over to me and I smiled over at Maya. "Where are we going?"

"we have to go get something ."

"Can I wear this?" she asked handing me a cotton pink dress that stopped at her knees.

"Yeah and get your pink flats." I told her and she got dress putting her shoes on. "You look pretty baby."

"you do too mommy."

"give me kissies." I said picking her up and she kissed my lips.

"Can I have another milkshake?"

"no missy you cant to much sugar isn't good for you."

"can I have animal crackers?"

"Yes you can have that." she kissed my cheek wiggling out of my grip running downstairs towards the kitchen.

"My you ready?"

"Yeah, my car or yours?"

"we can take mines I think I blocked yours in." I walk into the kitchen and Gabby is sitting at the table playing with her animal crackers.

"Babe out them in the bag we have to go."

"Okay mommy." I go get her a juice box and we both walk outside. Maya buckles her into her car seat and we head downtown. we waited in line for about a hour before it was finally out turn.

"I need the medical records for Gabrielle Maria, her last name I don't know but-"

"Ma'am if you don't know the last name I cant help you."

"No I called early and that said they found her medical records and told me to pick them up."

"Ma'am I'm sorry."

"Listen can I see your boss because you're wasting my time."

"Let me get him for you." she said rolling her eyes walking off to get her boss.

"Hi I'm how may I help you?"

"Yes I called early to get medical records for a Gabrielle Maria."

"Yes I remember she four right?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes I have the file right here. is that all I could assist you with today?"

"Yes sir thank you." I took the file and we walked outside. Maya offered to drive back and I didn't disagree. I opened her records and my mouth dropped. She hasn't had all her shots and the only ones she had were the ones that are given after birth. she never been to the dentist before. I shook my head and close the records. we pulled into the driveway and I picked Gabby up because she was asleep. I laid her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen sitting on one of the stools.

"what did they records say?"

"She going to need a lot of shots and a dentist appointment."

"she don't have all her shots?"

"try she has none of her shots except the ones you get after birth."

"her mother didn't make sure she was healthy?" I shook my head and pulled out my phone. I called the local doctors office and made her an appointment and then I called a children dentist. She had a appointment with the dentist tomorrow and an doctors' appointment Friday. I'm not looking forward to either of these appointments.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle." I said waking her up. she opened her eyes and then buried her face into the pillow. she wasn't a morning persona and getting her up was not a fun task. "Gabby we have to get the bathtub come one up up." she shook and head no. "Gabrielle, up now." I said walking to her closet getting her something to wear.

"Mommy, I don't want too."

"Gabby up!" I grabbed her a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt with a butterfly on it. Gabby grabbed my leg putting her face into it. I picked her up and she buried her face into my shoulder. we walk to my bedroom and I put her clothes on my bed. I turned the bath water on and just rubbed her back until it was ready.

"Gabby you have to go to the dentist today."

"What the dentist?"

"it's a doctor who looks at your teeth."

"why?"

"to make sure they are healthy."

"is it going to hurt?"

"no." at least not this time. but I couldn't tell her that. I bath her and got her out. I put lotion on her and put her clothes on. I grabbed her hand and we went downstairs to the kitchen. "Oatmeal or granola?"

"waffle."

"no oatmeal or granola?"

"waffle."

"oatmeal it is." I said making two bowls of oatmeal. I put her bowl in front of her and she started eating.

"Where mama?"

"she had to go into work today so its just me and you." we finished eating and I sent her upstairs to brush her teeth while I washed the dishes. she came running down the stairs and sat back on her stool. "You didn't brush your teeth that fast Gabby."

"I did."

"Gabrielle!"

"But I did."

"let's go do it again." I said and she walked slow in front of my pouting. we went into her bathroom and she picked up her tooth brush. I put tooth paste on it and I took the brush from her and brush her teeth myself. once she was done I went to my room and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and car keys and headed back downstairs to leave. "Gabby let's go." she walked from the living room carrying her baby doll.

"Can I take her?"

"yeah she can come too. lets go before we are late." once everyone is buckled in I start the car and heading towards the dentist office which is only ten minutes away. I park the car and get Gabby out.

"Mommy I'm scared."

"I know baby but its nothing to be afraid of." lie I'm scared and I'm not the one getting anything done. I hate the dentist so much it just cruel to have to do this to her but it has to be done. I sign it and I get the clip board where I have to fill out all the new patient information. when I finished they Called Gabby back.

"Hi I'm nurse Jackie."

"I'm Emily and this is Gabrielle."

"hey Gabrielle are you scared?" Gabby nodded her head grabbing my hand tighter.

"Don't be scared. when you are done, I'm going to let you pick something out of the treasure chest out front okay?"

"Okay." she said softly. we entered the room where they take x-rays of your mouth.

"Gabrielle we are going to take x-rays of your mouth okay?"

"mommy!"

"Gabby It doesn't hurt. they are going to put this tab in your mouth to take pictures of your teeth."

"Exactly Gabby." Jackie put the tabs in and took all the x-rays she needed and then took us to one of the rooms. "The dentist will be in shortly." I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

Moment later the dentist walked in with the x-rays. "Gabby look at your pretty teeth." the dentist said holding the x-rays above her head. she giggled and looked up at them.

"can I speak with you outside for a second mom?" I nodded my head and took Gabby I'll be right back.

"Is this her first time to the dentist?"

"yeah first."

"her teeth are perfect no cavities. she's not going to need braces looking at her baby teeth her permanent ones should grow in straight."

"that's great."

"It is we are going to basically brush them today and then you have to go back up front."

"okay thank you." we walked back inside and I sat down in the corner.

"Gabby we are going to brush your teeth and then we are done." the dentist said and started leaning the chair back. He brushed her teeth, flossed them and then gave her a bag with a purple took brush, tooth paste and some floss. Nurse Jackie took her to the treasure chest where she picked out a stuff little dog and got a sticker.

"Look mommy I got a doggy."

"it's pretty. go sit down and we can leave in a few minutes okay?"

"okay."

"Okay so I put everything in and does your insurance cover her?"

"yes it does."

"okay well I need you to sign here, here, here, and here and you are free to go." I signed everywhere and she gave to my next six month appointment with her.

"Gabby come on." I said and she grabbed my hand. I buckled her up and headed to the center of Rosewood. I remember Maya coming down here in high school to work on her art and I figured she still does. I parked in front of a building and looked around. I spotted Maya's car and I smiled. "Come on, and bring you doggy." I told Gabby getting out walking to her side and opening the door. I walked inside and there was a lady at the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I was looking for Maya St. Germain."

"She doesn't want to be bothered she is at work."

"she called and told me to come here."

"if that is the case let me call her." she picked up the phone and I guest called Maya. "What is your name?"

"Tell her she should know."

"she said come up. studio 16 ART." we walked over to the elevator and I told gabby to push 16 since it was close enough for her to reach it. the doors open and we walked down the hall until I seen studio 16 ART. I knocked on the door and Maya opened it.

"Em, what are you doing here?"

"thought I come see you. I remember you saying this is where you used to hide out when you didn't want to be found because no thought to look here."

"Except you. Gabby!" she sung.

"Mama!" Gabby jumped into Maya's arms laying her head on her shoulder. "Look at my doggy."

"its beautiful where did you get it?"

"At the dentist."

"So I take it, it went well?"

"She has no cavities and he said her teeth are perfect. No braces in the future."

"That's great. come in I'm almost finish." she said and we walked inside and she had a big white couch sitting in the middle of the room. she sat Gabby on the couch and I sat down too.

"Looks more messy then last time I was here."

"Its been about five years."

"give or take a little. When did you get the white couch?"

"few years back. I used to sleep here because I had deadlines."

"deadlines?" I asked raising a eye brow. "Never thought you cared to much about them."

"I don't but when its paying for my living they become very important." with that she turns around and starts back to what she was doing in the corner. I got up and walked around looking at all the different paintings she had on the wall. "I like this one."

"its funny you do." she said and I felt her wrap her arm around my waist.

"Why do you say that?"

"because I did this about four years ago when I was going through the worst break up in my life. I couldn't get this girl out of my head so I made this." I turned around and faced her.

"this…this work of art is because of….-"

"you."

"me?"

"of course I felt sad and it was okay. but then I got mad and I thought I made it worst. but then I got happy because I thought of everything we shared and…. a master piece was made."

"its beautiful."

"Thank you." she kissed my cheek and walked back towards Gabby. "Gabby you want to paint?"

"yes!"

"here paint whatever you want on this one." she said handing her a blank canvas. I sat back on the couch and watched them paint for about an hour until Maya finally finished. "Okay well I'm done I just have to call the man to come pick it up."

"Mommy, mama, look!" she said and showed us her painting. she painted a sun in the corner. there was a house with three people standing in front of it. there was flowers and a little dog, at least that what I think it was. but near a tree was three more people. All the people were girls because they has triangles as dresses. "It beautiful Gabby who ware all the people?"

"That's me, mama and you. over by the tree is Aria, Hanna, and Spencer."

"You want to take it home?" Maya asked.

"Can i?"

"yeah let's go home I need a shower." Maya grabs the painting and I grab Gabby's hand. when we finally got home I took Gabby's picture and put it in her room.

"Mommy, we watch a movie tonight?"

"Yeah what movie do you want to see?"

"ummm lion king."

"Lion King?"

"yeah lion king."

"What about lion king?" Maya asked walking into the living room pulling her hair into a bun.

"She wants to watch lion king tonight."

"can we have pizza I really want pizza."

"yeah mommy can we have pizza?"

"yeah mommy can we have pizza?" I shook my head laughing.

"yeah we can have pizza." I went to the kitchen and order one large pizza. the pizza came and I grabbed three plates and turned on The Lion King. Maya, Gabby and me ate then cuddled into each others arms until the movies was over.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. I'm home sick and I have time to write chapters for the stories. **

**this is the last installment of this story. I just lost interest in this story.**


	8. Chapter 9

"Emily, you have a meeting in ten minutes." Maria stepped into my office to remind me. "Maria!" she stepped back into my office and I motion for her to shut the door. "Yes?"

"Explain to me why I have to be present at this meeting again?"

"Mike said that it's a very important meeting and he wants the best to be there and unfortunately you are apart of the best. So to conclude your present is needed because you are awesome."

"Thanks Maria you know what to say to make a boring meeting sound interesting."

"I figured that what you needed."

"Well I need-"

"If it can't happen in seven minutes, its not happening."

"What happen to ten?"

"I been talking for three." I laughed and shook my head gathering everything I was going to need for the meeting. My phone started buzzing on the desk and I looked at it.

"Six." Maria said walking out the door.

"Its no one important I'm leaving now." I yelled back grabbing my phone ignoring the text and walked as fast as possible to the meeting room. All I wanted to do was leave because I had the weekend and Monday off. I needed and wanted this break for awhile now. Sadly Monday Gabby starts school and I'm going to miss her being home when I'm off during the week. I walked into the conference room and sat down. I was introduce to everyone and then the meeting began.

the meeting about boring stuff that honestly didn't have anything to do with me. it was all the higher up lawyers who were making twice as much as me and got all the major cases while I dealt with the minor ones. Mike called my names about ten minutes before the meeting was over and all eyes were on me.

"_Emily."_

"_yes?"_

"_You are probably wondering why you are here?"_

"_yes sir I was."_

"_Well, it was brought to several attentions that you do outstanding work. Some of the other partners and I felt that your services here are at no use."_

_I felt all the blood leave my body and I felt like I was about to faint. Did he just bring me to a meeting to fire me?_

"_we have all come to the agreement that we want to promote you. You will handle more serious cases and make a lot more money."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes we are serious. would you like the promotion?"_

"_I will love it thank you."_

"_I can tell that you are shocked and I probably scared you." I nodded my head. "But every year we get to promote one new lawyer that we feel have potential and you ma'am have more than we ever expected to find."_

"_Yes indeed." Victoria, the boss over Mike. "I seen and heard about you, more like Mike talks about his associate like a mother talks about her child. I also heard that you are a young mother yourself?"_

"_yes ma'am a little girl she is four."_

"_adorable age."_

"_I'll say so."_

"_when Mike said that he wanted you to take the promotion he had a lot of persuading to do. It's a rare occasion that a first year associate gets this type of promotion. He showed us all the cases you have worked on since you were hired and I must say you have done an amazing job." she took a breath and I nodded my head._

"_But there was one case in particular that caught all of our attentions." she looked at Mike and he finished. _

"_She seen the case I had built for Gabrielle."_

"_I was impressed, and I am a hard woman to impress Ms. Fields. You built this child case basically. I seen where you sent him files and emails and where you sent letters to contact social workers. You went above and beyond."_

"_I did my job."_

"_I think you did more than your job." Mike added._

"_No I did my job. it was my job to love her, to protect her, to show her there is something good in this horrible world and it was my job to make sure she ended up with me."_

"_I see what you mean Mike." an older white male said. "She is perfect."_

"_Well I think this meeting has last long enough. Emily, come to my office next Friday and I will have all the paperwork draw up for you to sign. Meeting augur." she said grabbing her brief case and leaving the room. she said grabbing her brief case and leaving the room. _

"_Congratulations!" Mike said patting my shoulders._

"_Thank you. you don't understand how happy I am right now."_

"_well I can make you happier."_

"_How is that?"_

"_Victoria is thinking of making you partner one day with this firm if you keep working so hard."_

"_Partner?"_

"_Yes partner. look I have to run please tell Gabby I said hi."_

"_Will do bye mike." _

I walked back to my office and gathered my things to leave for the day. "Bye Maria see you Tuesday."

"Bye Emily have a nice weekend."

I got in my car and remembered that I had a text message. I opened the text and seen an unfamiliar number.

_I really hope this is you Emily if so please call me –Kelly._

"Something told me to change my number when I moved stupid." I said to myself and I pushed the green button calling Kelly.

_**Hey I hoped you still had the same number.**_

_**Yeah thanks for reminding me to change it.**_

_**don't be like that I just want to talk**_

_**talk about what**_

_**me…you…us**_

_**there is no us**_

_**are you throwing away what we have for that bitch you just meet**_

_**I known her longer than you actually. I threw what me and her had away for you.**_

_**ha but you left her for me**_

_**I went to school across the country**_

_**explain who that little kid was at your house**_

_**that been explained already**_

_**no that little girl called you mommy and you didn't have a kid in Arizona**_

_**Look don't worry about my daughter what the hell do you so this can be the last time I talk to you**_

_**I wanted to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have put my hands on you like that you know I don't mean it**_

_**yeah I heard that a million times**_

_**no im serious Emily I'm sorry **_

_**just like you were before and the time before that. you always been sorry and I haven't expected nothing else.**_

_**I'm trying to be nice and the only thing you're doing is pissing me off**_

_**I don't care if I piss you off Kelly because I'm pissed off. I put up with you in Arizona because for some crazy reason I loved you even after everything you did to me. But I left all that in Arizona I don't love you I hate you. I don't want to be with or around you hell I don't even want to look at you. and I swear if you ever come around my daughter, my girlfriend or me I will become you worst nightmare.**_

_**you want do anything**_

_**try me Kelly because your messing with my life now. When it was just me that was a different story but now its my kids life.**_

_**you sound sexy when you mad**_

_**good thing I'm not mad**_

_**Emily please just-**_

_**just nothing make this your last time calling me**_

I hung up the phone and started to drive home. I pulled into the driveway and Gabby was playing in the yard with Maya sitting on the steps. "Mommy!" Gabby yelled running towards the driver side door.

"Hey Baby, have fun today."

"Yeah mama and me went to the zoo because it was warm out today."

"did you guys have fun?"

"yeah we-"

"hey baby."

"seen zebra and polar bears and-" I leaned down a little pecking Maya's lips while Gabby explained everything she seen at the zoo.

"You got a stuff animal?"

"yeah mama got it for me because I love the polar bears." we walked into the house and I laid my stuff near the door and walked over to the couch. "I'm going to go get it and show you okay." Gabby said running towards the stairs.

"Don't run you might fall." Maya yelled after her. "How was your day?"

"great until I got into my car but better that I'm home."

"Tell me why it was great then horrible."

"I think you prefer the horrible then great."

"okay what was horrible?"

"See Mommy." she stood in front of me holding a furry polar bear.

"Its adorable just like you." I said tickling her stomach a little.

"Thank you." she climbed into my lap laying her head on my chest.

"I'll explain later okay?"

"its that bad?"

"no but you're just going to get really mad." she nodded her head and leaned back into the couch.

"so what else did my girls do today other than go to the zoo?"

"Well we went to the art studio and painted awhile then I had to run to the gallery so she got to look at different paintings."

"And mama took me too the music studio."

"she did?" I asked looking at Maya.

"Yeah while we were on our way to the zoo, my producer called me and asked if I could stop by and listen to this demo someone sent him."

"did you like it?"

"the beat was sick."

"so what going to happen?"

"I don't know I might record it."

"that's great baby."

"thanks."

"oh yeah! then mama and me went and looked at-" Maya jumped and covered Gabby's mouth and slowly pulled her towards her.

"Gabby remember." she whispered and shook her head no.

"remember what?"

"it's a secret and I cant tell you."

"you can tell your mommy?"

"no because mama said I cant."

"I think mama like hurting my feelings."

"Awe baby you know I don't." she leaned forward kissing my lips. "But you can tell her what we get to go get tomorrow."

"Can i?"

"yeah tell her."

"PUPPY!" she yelled and I just stared at Maya. I put a smile on my face for Gabby but Maya could see in my eyes I was shocked. "You happy mommy?"

"yeah baby of course I'm happy."

"her name is Lola."

"that's a beautiful name." she crawled back over to me and laid back on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Maya grabbed my legs and laid them across her lap. we sat there watching TV for about an hour before Maya broke the silence.

"She missed you." I looked down to a sleeping child and smiled.

"I missed her. I missed you too."

"So tell me the news since she sleep. I promise to not get mad."

"yeah don't promise because you will just keep quiet." she nodded her head and I took a deep breath. "I got a text before I went to this meeting at work. Some great stuff happen that's the amazing news but after the meeting I got in the car and remembered the text. it was Kelly." I stopped and looked at her face. she tilted her head a little as saying continue. "She wanted to talk so I called her." I said slowly and her eyes got wide.

"she wanted to talk about us but I explain there was no us there was a me and you." I said pointing between us. "I told her that if she ever came near you or Gabby I will become her worst nightmare."

"Let me get this straight." she took a deep breath and continued. "she texted you and you called her."

"yeah I needed to do it. I think she gets it now."

"I don't care if-" she stop because she realize she was about to start yelling. "I don't care. I don't trust her nor do I like her. You and my child are at risk."

"I'm fine and she will come nowhere near Gabby I swear."

"tell me the good news before I lose it."

"I got a promotion at work. I get more major cases and I get paid a lot more. That's amazing being that I am a first year."

"That's amazing babe. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." she leaned forward and pecked my lips before getting off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I have to cook dinner."

"no we can just go out."

"you sure?"

"yes I'm sure just come back I'm uncomfortable now." I said letting my bottom lip fall.

"Cute." she said kissing my bottom lip and I smiled. she sat back on the couch and rubbed Gabby's curls back. "she looks so cute when she is sleeping."

"she is."

"its amazing to think that even after everything she been through her entire life she is still able to love."

"I agree but now she will have someone to love her forever." I smiled and meet Maya's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby started to wake up and I looked down when her eyes opened.

"ready to go eat?" she nodded her head while rubbing her eyes.

"Come with me while mommy gets dress." Maya said putting her arms out front. Gabby climbed into her arms wrapping her arms around Maya's neck and her legs around her waist resting her head on her shoulder. I stood up and we all walked upstairs. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute blouse to wear. I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of black pumps that went amazingly with my outfit. I took my hair out of the bun I had and let the waves flow down my shoulders. I walked out of the room and into Gabby's to see Maya buckling her shoe.

"you look pretty mommy."

"Thank you baby you look cute too."

"I'm going to look dress myself." Maya said standing up. she walked near me and stop leaning into me. "And you are way pass pretty you look hot." she winked and walked out the room.

"lets go downstairs and wait." Gabby grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"we are going to a restaurant to eat dinner tonight."

"why?"

"because I got a promotion at work and you start school Monday. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I a big girl."

"yes you are."

"I'm going to miss you and mama." she said pouting.

"we going to miss you too but we will be there to pick you up from school."

"okay." she said lifting her arms wanting me to pick her up. I picked her up and cover her face in kisses.

"you want your hair down or in a bun?"

"down like yours." I nodded when I heard Maya walking down the stairs. she had on a pair of jeans, a sweater shirt and her famous black combat boots.

"Now you look amazing."

"think so?"

" I know so." I said giving her a wink putting Gabby down. I grabbed my purse by the door and we all left. we pulled into the Applebee's parking lot and got out the car.

"I need to table for three. Two adults one child."

"This way." the lady walked us over to a table for four and handed us the menus and Gabby some crayons. "Do we know what we want to drink?"

"Sweet tea?" Maya asked me.

"Yes sweet tea."

"Three sweet teas." the waitress nodded and walked away.

"Mommy I have to use the bathroom."

"come on." I said grabbing her hand. "order me anything with a steak and her chicken tenders with fries." Maya nodded and I kissed her cheek walking Gabby to the bathroom. we came back to the table and out drinks were sitting on the table. "Ordered already?"

"Yeah I got you a steak with shrimp."

"sounds perfect. So tell me about the art gallery."

"they wanted to buy a few of my paintings."

"well did they?"

"yes I sold two paintings."

"Maya that's amazing I'm proud of you."

"thank you." we ate and talked about nothing important. when we were done Maya orders three chocolate cakes and the waitress nodded walking away. "I was thinking that we could go see a movie."

"please!" Gabby said and I smiled.

"Dinner and a movie? sounds like something."

"yeah a date."

"I'm sorry but if I knew this was a date I wouldn't have come."

"why is that?"

"see I have a girlfriend and I don't think she would like this so much."

"well good thing this isn't a normal date."

"then what kind of date would this be?"

"a date with my family and not my okay looking girlfriend."

"I'm okay looking?"

"Oh sorry I meant the other one not you." I gave her my best offended face I could mustered without laughing. "I'm joking you're my one and only."

"I better be." we laugh as the waitress sat the cakes on the table. "Thank you." I said and she walked away. we ate the cake while Gabby showed us what she colored. we paid for dinner and got back in the car heading to the movies.

"what a good movie playing?" Maya asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know but it had to be a kid movie."

"we'll choose something when we get there." we pulled into the parking lot and I grabbed Gabby's hand walking around the car. "I'm coming just go ahead and find something." Maya yelled answering her phone. I walked inside and I was looking at the movies playing.

"What do you want to see?"

"I don't know." I sighed and kept looking.

"Excuse me." I heard a deep voice say and I turned around to see this man standing there. He was handsome with olive skin and light brown eyes. "I couldn't help be admire how beautiful you are from over there and I thought I should come and say hi."

"thank you."

"My name is Jake."

"Emily."

"is this your daughter?"

"yes."

"just as beautiful as her mother. her father is a lucky man."

"her dad not around."

"he's a fool."

"yes he is."

"so you are alone?"

"for right now." I looked back and I could see Maya was walking towards the entrance.

"your boyfriend is crazy for letting you come out alone as cute as you look." I smile when I felt a hand touch my lower back.

"her GIRLFRIEND was out in the car getting something." Maya said and I smiled.

"Your Gay?"

"And happy." I said smiling. Maya laugh and I elbowed her.

"Mama, I want to see that movie." Gabby said pointing to some cartoon movie.

"okay, babe lets go." Maya said intertwining our fingers.

"Bye Jake." I said walking with Maya too the booth. she bought the tickets and we walked inside. she got a medium pop corn and a large soda. we walked to theater one and sat in the middle.

"You know you hurt that poor man feelings."

"I know but he reaction was funny."

"It was wasn't it."

"Shhh!" Gabby said putting a finger to her mouth.

"But the movie hasn't started." I said laughing.

"so shh mommy your suppose to be quiet." I laugh and closed my mouth.

**A/N:Thank you guys so much for your reviews. your kind words made me feel a lot better. It meant a lot to me and more than you actually think it would. I'm glad that I have amazing readers like you and who love my story/stories. I appreciate you guys with all my heart.**

**so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. But on a serious note I am ending this in maybe a chapter or two. I'm thinking two. But, but but I might. I MIGHT just do a sequel to this story if I end it the way I plan on it. So what do you guys think about a sequel?**


	9. Chapter 10

**Maya POV:**

Emily, Gabby and I were laying on the couch cuddled into each other. this is how we feel asleep almost every night watching a movie. It was the last week before Gabby started Pre school. I slowly try to get up from the middle but failed waking Gabby up. "Where are you going?" she asked her voice full of sleep.

"To the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Can I come too?"

"yeah come on." I pick her up when I am finally on my feet walking to the bathroom. I let her use the bathroom and told her to go sit at the table and I was coming in a minute but told her not to wake mommy. I came out of the bathroom and Gabby was sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools. I kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"how about an omelet?"

"What's that?" she asked tilting her head.

"its like an egg pancake and I can put whatever you want in it?"

"like what?"

"ham, cheese, sausage, vegetables – anything."

"can you put fruit?"

"no but I can give you some one the side."

"okay I want an omelet with cheese and ham."

"coming right up." I made three cheese and ham omelets with strawberries and grapes on the side. I poured two glasses of orange juice and made Em a cup of coffee. I walked into the living room bending down to look at Ems' face. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and she began to stir. "Hey, breakfast ready." she rubbed her eyes sitting up.

"hey." I pecked her lips standing back up grabbing her hand. "we really need to make it to our bed. my back hurts."

"I'll make it feel better." I said winking at her and sitting down at the table.

"Mommy, I'm ready for school."

"You are?"

"yeah but we still have to get my bookbag."

"we're going to get that today." I told her. Em mouthed a thank you my way and I smiled. "what time you get off today?"

"I'm not sure but I should be home before eight."

"okay well I'll start dinner." we finish eating listening to Gabby talk about how excited she was that she was starting school Monday. "Gabrielle go upstairs and clean your room and then I'll put you in the shower." she nodded and ran up the stairs.

"your good with her."

"I love her."

"I'm glad because I was wondering."

"wondering what?"

"nothing."

"no its something wondering what Em?"

"I was wondering that maybe one day in the future maybe if you wanted to—we—we could make you an legal parent." she whispered the last part but I was able to make out what she said. my mouth hung open and I stared at her. I would love to be Gabby's mom too. I love her already as if she was my own. this is what I always wanted with Emily and it feels like Gabby's mines now anyways. "My say something." Emily stood up and leaned back against the counter across from me. I lunge forward connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

"I would love too."

"really?"

"yes I love her already as if she was my own. this is what I always wanted between us. Gabrielle is my daughter legally or illegally that little girl upstairs is mines." I connected our lips again, pulling away resting my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"My room clean!" Gabby yelled and I pulled away from Em.

"Okay here I come." I yelled back kissing Emily once more then heading upstairs. I walked into Gabby's room and all her toys were in the trunk near the wall. "Bed?"

"I need help." we made her bed and then I grabbed her a outfit to wear. "Can I bring toys?"

"yeah grab some and I'll run your bath." I walked into my room and into our bathroom. "Are you about to take a shower?" I asked Em.

"Yeah I have to be to work in about an hour and a half." I nodded and walked into the bathroom in the hallway. I started the bath and Gabby came in with two Barbie dolls.

"Can I have bubbles too?"

"yeah you can have bubbles. Can you get them from under the sink please?" she hands me the bubbles and I pour a little into the water. "Okay lets get in." I took off her clothes and took her hair down placing her into the water. I gave her the dolls and sat on the toilet watching her play.

"Maya!"

"don't get up stay sitting down I'll be right back." I said running out of the bathroom to our room. "Emily!"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"what's wrong ? are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just needed to ask you something."

"okay what is it?"

"can you stop by the bank and deposit this for me? I'm not going to have time."

"yeah just leave the info."

"thank you."

"you're welcome." I kissed her and walked back into the other bathroom. "Ready to wash your hair?"

"yeah." I grabbed her shampoo that is in the fish bottle and smelled like strawberries. I condition her hair and combed it while in the bath. I got her out of the water and dried her off getting her dressed. we walked into my room and Emily was grabbing her purse and searching for her keys.

"Okay I'll see my girls later." she said kissing Gabby then standing up kissing me. "Be good I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby and I said. we walked downstairs with Emily and watch her drive out of the driveway.

"Okay Gabs we going to do your hair and I'm going to get In the shower then we are leaving okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"remember that secret I had for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to get today."

"YAY!" she said jumping up and down.

"you think she going to like it?" I started to questioned.

"yes mommy going to love it because we got it."

"you're so right come on." I picked her up blowing on her cheek causing her to giggle. we walked up stairs and I did her hair. "Stay in her and watch TV I'll be out in ten minutes." I told her. she climbed up to the head board and then turned around laying down on her stomach watching Mickey Mouse on Disney Playhouse. I grabbed some clothes, jumping in and out the shower. I was brushing my teeth when I hear the sweet sound of Gabby laughing. I open the bathroom door and I lean against the frame and looked at her. she turned over a little and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing come brush your teeth baby." she jumped to her feet jumping across the bed then jumping off. I handed her the tooth brush adding toothpaste to it.

"Mommy?"

"yeah?"

"what's Chinese food?"

"really good food. you want some?"

"yeah."

"okay we'll get it at the mall okay?"

"thank you." she said wrapping her arms around my waist. we finish getting ready and I grabbed my bag and the money Em needed me to deposit. I get Gabby in her booster seat and started the car.

"We have to stop by the bank first." I drove to the bank and Gabby grabbed my hand. I deposited the money and We were on our way to the mall now. "You want to go school shopping first?"

"yeah."

"I have a surprise for you I got it a day or two ago."

"what Is it?" I pushed play on the radio starting the CD I already had in there. Adele started to play and I looked in the rear view mirror and she had the biggest smile on her face as she sang along with the song. I smiled at how adorable her singing was. ten minutes later I pulled into the mall and parked the ca. I turn the car off and I looked back at Gabby. "Come sit up here." I told her and she took off her seat belt and climbed to the front seat.

"Thank you I love Adele."

"I know that why I got it for you."

"I love you." she said climbing over into my lap hugging me.

"I love you too."

"do I get to call you mommy outside like I do mommy?"

"of course why wouldn't you be able too?"

"I don't know."

"Gabby, you can call me Maya or mama it your choice."

"I want to call you mama because you are my mommy." That brought a tear to my eye and I kissed her cheek.

"Ready to go have fun?"

"Yeah!" she shouted and I laughed opening the car door letting her climb out first. I grabbed my bag and keys shutting the door and locking it. I grabbed Gabby's hand and walked into the mall. First we went to Marshall because I really like there little kids clothes that they do have. I know Em said a bookbag but i can get that too. "Mama I like this." I looked and she had a stuff dog hugging it.

"Bring it here." she walked towards me with a slight pout thinking I'm going to make her put it back. I picked her up and put her in the cart. "I wonder how much this is going to cost?"

"it has a five on it."

"I'm talking about you." she laughed and I smiled. "You can have the doggie. Let's check out and go somewhere else." I paid for everything and we walked to several different stores buying a lot of clothes for me, her and Emily. we walked into Target where I was going to get her bookbag from. first we walked to the bookbags and I told her to choose which ever one she liked.

"Mommy this one!" she all but shouted pointing to the one toward the top. I grabbed it and it was a Tinkerbell purple and pink bookbag. I placed it in the cart and we walked to the supplies. I bought her crayons, paper, glue and other things you would need for pre-k. we walked to the kids section and I bought her more outfits because I couldn't resist.

"okay lets go to one more place then we are taking our bags to the car." we checked out and walked into a nearby shoe store. I bought her a pair of light of shoes she wanted, a pair of Nike and Jordans. Little kids shoes are cheap and plus she has small feet only wearing a size five. "time to take the bags to the car." I told her to hold on to my pants pocket because I had so many bags in my hands. I placed the bags in the trunk of the car and locked the car back.

"mama pick me up." I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. "My feet hurt."

"we going to eat then get mommy's gift then after that we are going home."

"okay."

"are you sleepy?" she nodded her head against my neck and I rubbed her back. I walked into the food court and walking over to the Chinese place. I order orange chicken with vegetable fried rice and a large sprite. I paid and waited for the food to be ready. "Gabby get down and hold my hand the food almost ready." I put her down and she grabbed pants instead and leaned against my waist. I placed my on her back rubbing it. the man handed me my bag and my drink. "Here baby-girl hold the drink for me." she grabbed the drink and I walked over to a table. I opened our food and I pulled her close to me. "its orange chicken which means its sweet." she opened her mouth and made a 'mmm' sound. "You like it?"

"yeah it good." I gave her a fork and told her eat how much she wanted. we finish the chicken and I told her to eat some of the rice. "I like Chinese food."

"I do too."

"I'm full."

"okay." I closed the food up and put it back into the bag. "you want the rice to take home?"

"yeah." I drink some of the drink and let her finish it off. I remember a merry-go-round is on the other side of the food court hidden and I know Gabby would love it. I grab her hand and I lead her towards her little surprise. when we turn the corner she freezes in her place.

"you want to go on it?"

"please?"

"come on." I walked up to the man and paid him six dollars and we climbed on to the merry-go-round. "You want to ride a pony?"

"yeah." I lift her up and put her on the pony.

"Hold on to this okay."

"okay." the ride started off slow and I took my phone out making a small video for Emily to send her. it ended and we got off.

"Mama can we ride again please?"

"yes but you have to wait your turn." I paid the man again and her handed me a ticket and we walked back to the little gate they have up around the machine. Gabby laid her head against my waist and I smiled down at her playing with my fingers. it was time to get back on and she walked to ride a pony again. I took pictures this time of her just sitting on the pony before the ride started. the ride came to a stop and we walked off. "Let's go get mommy's gift now." I said and we walked into the store where her gift was.

"Hello how my I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"yes I have a purchase here for Maya St. Germain."

"Yes ma'am let me go get that for you." she came back seconds later sitting it on the counter. "Is this what you purchased?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright that will that be cash or a card?"

"card." I said handing her my debit card.

"will that be all for you?"

"yes ma'am thank you." I grabbed the small bag placing it inside my bag and walking out of the store. I walked down about for more store and walked into a jewelry store.

"hello how may I help you?"

"I was looking to have three necklaces made."

"yes what would you like?"

"I want three name necklaces."

"okay what are the names?"

"The first one is Gabrielle, the second is Emily and the third is Maya."

"sizes?"

" the first one child size and the other two adult."

"okay that will be ready in an hour."

"thank you." I looked at the other things in the store and I seen a ring that was absolutely beautiful. "Gabby you see something you like?"

"umm that one." she said pointing to a necklace with a heart.

"excuse me can I also have this heart shape necklace with the other three I order?"

"yes ma'am." I handed the man my card and paid for everything. we walked and got ice cream and came back and waited about ten minutes when the man walked out with the things I ordered. "How is this?"

"prefect thank you." I grabbed they bag placing them in my bag also and picked Gabby up. she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my neck. "we're going home baby." I walked to the car and buckled her into her seat. I took my phone out of my bag and sent Em the pictures and video I took with the caption saying 'our day at the mall'. I started the car and drove home. Gabby was asleep so I took the bags in first then came back and carried her into the house. I walked upstairs and laid her in my bed, taking her shoes off. I our bags upstairs and sat them near the closet. I climbed into bed and laid next to her closing my eyes thinking about taking a nap too. I was drifting into a dream land when I heard my phone ring. I groan and rolled over grabbing my phone. I smiled when I seen it was Emily and I answered the phone.

_hey baby_

_so you decide to have fun when I'm stuck at work_

_awe babe it wasn't that fun because you wasn't there_

_that's sweet_

_thanks but no we had fun she was good_

_where she now _

_sleeping the mall made her tired_

_awe _

_when are you coming home_

_eightish_

_okay_

_why_

_I'm going to cook dinner and I need to know when you are expected to come home_

_okay well I have to go I love you_

_I love you too_

I hung up the phone and I looked over at Gabby. I snap a picture of her sleep because she looked so adorable. I sent it to Emily and she replied with 'that's too cute'. I went downstairs and I started preparing for dinner. I made round individual chocolate cakes and prep the chicken to be cooked later. I walked back upstairs and fell asleep. I woke up around six to Gabby laughing at Spongebob. I walked to the kitchen started cooking everything. Gabby sat of the counter watching me work like crazy. I frosted the caked right before eight and dinner was just coming off the stove when Emily came home.

"Hey babe." I said as she walked towards me. I kissed her lips and she looked at the food.

"Hey. this looks and smells amazing."

"thank you and Gabs helps."

"you did baby?"

"yeah." she kissed Gabby cheek and gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna go change."

"wear jeans we're going out after dinner." she looked at me confused and I tilted my head. she nodded and walked upstairs. I grabbed my bag and took out the necklace I got her. "Ready to surprise mommy?"

"yeah." she whispered and her eyes had a sparkle. she was just as happy as I was about surprising her. I plated our food and sat them at the table. I poured our drinks as Emily came walking down the steps in jeans and a tank top.

"where are we going after dinner?"

"nowhere I just wanted to see you in jeans." I said with a devilish smile. she raised an eye brow and I lean over to kiss her. we ate as Gabby told Emily about the merry-go-round and trying Chinese food.

"sounds like you had fun today?"

"yeah mommy we had a lot of fun but my feet was hurting."

"do they feel better now?"

"yeah mama carried me."

"wasn't that just nice of her?" Emily said looking at me. I just smiled her way.

"can I show mommy all the stuff we got later?"

"yeah you can show her. Oh Em I got you something." I said getting up walking to the counter grabbing the box with the necklace in it. "Its nothing special but I got us all one." I handed her the box and she smiled.

"Thank you I love it." she kissed me and I smiled putting hers on. "where I yours?"

"mines and Gabby's are right here." I said getting the boxes off the counter. I put Gabby's on then mines.

"They are beautiful. but you shouldn't have."

"but I wanted too. are we ready for dessert?"

"yes!" Gabby yelled. one she wanted cake and plus she knew what was to come.

"yeah what are we having?" Emily asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"it's a surprise so you have to close your eyes and don't peak." I slide a white plastic stick into her cake and took out the second box I had for Em putting it on the stick in between the crease. i walked back to the table and place Gabby's and mines cake down. I motioned with my finger for Gabby to come here. I handed her Emily's plate and she stood next to me on one knee. "Open." she opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. tears filled her eyes and I smiled up at her.

"Emily I love you with all my heart. you and Gabby. it would be a great honor and a pleasure if you would do me the honors of becoming my wife. that would make the most happiest woman in the entire world. Emily Fields will you marry me?"

she nodded her head leaned into my arms crying. "Yes—yes—yes—yes I will marry you of course." I put the ring on her left ring finger and she connected our lips. she pulled back and grabbed Gabby and peppered her face with kisses. we held hands the rest of the time and I washed dishes as her and Gabby watched TV. I finished and walked into the living room and sat with my legs over Emily's with my back on the arm rest.

"Come here Gabby." she crawled and slid down into my lap. "Thank you for helping me with the surprise."

"you're welcome. I like making mommy happy."

"you knew the whole time Gabrielle?"

"Yeah mama made me promise not to tell." I smiled over Gabby's shoulder and Emily shook her head. "can we should mommy what we got?"

"yeah come on." I said standing up with her still in my lap. I pulled her up onto my hip and grabbed Emily's hand. I threw Gabby on the bed and she laughed. I grabbed a bag and handed it to her. she showed Em her shoes, clothes, bookbag and her doggie. i handed her the heart shape necklace she got and she smiled.

"thank you."

"My you didn't have to buy all this."

"will you stop saying that?"

"sorry."

"Gabby give mommy a kiss its time for bed." she stood up and wrapped her arms around Emily neck giving her a kiss.

"goodnight mommy."

"goodnight baby." Gabby wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up.

"You go ahead and take a shower." I walked into Gabby's room getting her into her pajamas and read her a story. she fell asleep and I walked into our room grabbing all of the clothes off the bed and placing them back in the bags. I changed into a tank top and some boy shorts. Emily walked out of the bathroom in a red silk bed gown that stopped at the high thigh. she turned off the lights and climbed into bed and I immediately turned and started kissing her. the kiss was sweet and slow but passionate and heated. she slipped her hands under my tank top pulling it off and throwing it across the room. I made sure not one part of her body went untouched by my lips. we made passionate love. we intertwined our limbs and fell asleep.

**Emily POV:**

I woke up laying in my fiancée arms. I love saying that word fiancée. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this women. the woman I love. I looked at her sleep and I couldn't help but smile. she loves me, she loves my daughter and treats her as if that was her own, she treats me great and loves me completely. when I came back from Arizona I was a lost soul that found another lost soul. but as of right now I feel complete and I found my soul. I found my soul mate and got a bonus with it.

**A/N: Well everyone that's it for this story. that's how I'm ending it. I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed this story. I know many will miss this story but I am doing a sequel. I have no idea what I'm going to title it but the story will live on.**

**review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, the story, what I should change/work on, what you want to see in the sequel and anything you want me to know. Feel free to PM me and ask questions or send ideas. **

**Thank you for being amazing readers and thank you for reading. **


End file.
